


Wake Up & Live

by osunism



Series: Get Us There [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Choking, F/M, Morning Sex, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Samson attempts to wake Hadiza. [ NSFW ART INCLUDED ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up & Live

            “Princess,” his voice roused her reluctantly to wakefulness, and she made a noise of annoyance, sucking her teeth and stuffing her head beneath the pillow. Samson chuckled, leaning over her so she couldn’t scurry away. He bent his head down, pressed a wet kiss to the nape of her neck, grinning when she shivered.

            “Princess, get up,” he murmured, and placed another kiss below the first. This time, she stretched, cat-like and languorous, her back arching as a muffled groan came from under the pillow. Samson didn’t mind. He’d had the servants and the guards turned away. Hadiza could only do so much before they ran her ragged.

            Samson’s mouth left an invisible trail of kisses down her spine. Her skin was like satin, Maker be praised. He didn’t even bother to resist the urge to dab at it with his tongue, tasting the salt of dried sweat. She squirmed when he reached the base of her spine, dropping a kiss to each of the defined dimples there.

            “Last chance, princess,” he warned her, and when he received no answer he gave that wolfish smile, the one that was a precursor to all the debauched acts he’d since committed with her. Slowly his hands smoothed up her legs and as they climbed higher, he spread her wider. The pillow over her head tightened in her effort to hide whatever sounds she may be making. He repositioned himself, smoothing his hands up until her reached the tops of her thighs. He pulled her apart like fresh bread, licking his lips.

            “Andraste’s fucking tits, lovely,” he swore, “you’re _melting_.”

            She was, and Samson dove in eagerly, burying his face in the soft curves of her skin, his lips parting to greet her slippery sex with a kiss. Hadiza was well beyond pretending to be asleep at this point, and he delighted in the muffled whimpers and moans she made, lifting her hips and deepening the arch in her back, allowing him greater access. The bedroom was silent safe for the wet, sucking sounds of Samson feasting on his decadent meal. He shirked decorum and manners, lapping at her clit with his rough tongue, dragging it forward and back along her slit until she opened for him, allowing him to lick around the entrance to her sex. He’d been harsh with her the night before, and knew better than to start rough. Instead, he soothed the previous night’s hurts with a gentle swipe and circular motion.

            Hadiza took the pillow from her head, and her moans suddenly rose in volume, breaking into high-pitched wails as she pushed her hips backward into his hungry mouth. As soon as he felt her on the verge of climax, he took his mouth away.

            She mewled and whimpered in protest, shooting him an insolent look over her shoulder. Samson sat on his knees between her spread legs, and then leaned forward to pluck the discarded pillow. Without preamble, he shoved it under her belly, propping her hips up at a more desirable angle.

            “You’ve got a gorgeous cunt, princess,” he said, tracing the shape of her slick lower lips with his index finger, “and delicious too. A man can’t go hungry with you around, can he?” He dipped his finger inside, watched her sex quiver around the digit in anticipation. Hadiza took the other pillow and shoved it under her chest.

            “No,” she answered, “but you’re so greedy, Samson.” She shot him a smirk, then grinned when he slapped her ass, following it up by giving both cheeks a hard squeeze, pulling them apart to expose her fully.

            “When you’re constantly dripping like this, it seems like the feast ain’t likely to run out anytime soon. I’ll take my chances and fill my belly when I want.” Hadiza saw from the corner of her eye that his cock was rock hard, nearly touching his navel. He stroked it slowly, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the glistening and bulbous head. He smoothed his thumb over the tip, and she licked her lips. He knew she liked to watch him, knew she reveled in the raw power his hard cock presented. And he purposely stroked himself slowly, miming what he planned to do to her when he was inside of her later.

            “Samson…” Hadiza breathed, not sure how much longer she could wait. Samson grinned at her, looking every bit like a wolf.

            “You need something, princess?” His voice was like sugar, and Hadiza frowned. He wanted her to ask for it.

            “Samson, _please_.” She said fiercely.

            “Please what?”

            “For Andraste’s sake just fuck me, Samson!”

            Samson laughed, and then reached for her. He dragged her up by her hips until her ass was in the air and her upper body on the bed. Hadiza gasped when he gave her ass a resounding slap, and before she could register the spiced sting of pain, he was guiding his cock into her and she shuddered as she stretched around him, her cunt slick and inviting, outer and inner lips parting to accommodate his girth. Her fingers curled into the sheets until she felt his hips touch her ass.

            She flexed her walls around him, deliberate and impudent, taking delight in his hiss and his reverent swear.

            He didn’t waste time retaliating, he simply punished her. He held her hips in an iron grip, pistoning his length in and out of her in deep, hard strokes. He took her like he intended to fuck _through_ her. The headboard clicked against the stone wall, metal scraping as Hadiza reached to curl her fingers around the ornate bars that comprised it. Samson gave her no quarter, no room or time to draw breath, and he fucked her until her moans were reduced to short, staccato gasps of surprise and pleasure. Her grip on the headboard’s bars turned her knuckles pale with the effort, even as Samson reached for her hair, pulling her up so he could ride her hard and put her away good and wet.

            “I should fuck your mouth for talking like that to me, princess,” he snarled as she let out choked and throaty moans, her head bent back, her body bent in a bow held together by his strength alone.

            “I should fuck your pretty face, mark you with my seed.” He continued, “Would you like that, you insolent whore?”

            He felt her sex clench and quiver. She loved when he talked filthy to her.

            “I’d fuck you right there in the war room, in front of your precious advisors,” he released her hair, his fingers coming to rest around her delicate and slender throat, “show them just how nasty their Inquisitor is.”

            She moaned but it came out a high gasp as his fingers applied just enough pressure to make her head lighter and her sex wetter. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh became the sole soundtrack of the room, coupled with the bed groaning beneath their combined weight, the headboard banging uncontrollably against the wall, and his balls growing tight with an impending release. Maker she was tight, hot, and wet this morning. The bitch was prepared for him, he was sure.

            “I know you want to, so get on with it,” he growled, “come for me, princess. Scream. I fuckin’ dare you.”

 

 

            When he released her throat she came, dropping down to all fours, fingers gripping and tearing at the sheets. Samson rode her climax, pumping faster, reaching forward to grab her shoulders and use them as leverage. He rode her in those last waves, harder and deep, letting out an animalistic growl even as his cock twitched, flooding her with liquid heat. His fingers dug into her skin as he came, and it wasn’t until he as empty did he let her go. She fell forward with a satisfied groan, and he joined right beside her on his back, his cock softening and damp against his thigh.

            “We’re never going to get out of bed, are we?” Hadiza mumbled and it was perhaps the first time she’d heard Samson laugh—truly laugh. She smiled when he turned his head to look at her, reached over to brush a few stray locks out of her face.

            “Not today, I think.” He answered quietly.

            So they didn’t.


End file.
